


How 'bout some apple pie?

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Daniel is a food critic, Daniel is a terrible liar, Dollhouse references, It's pretty much crack at this point, Jack is stupid af, Jack owns a restaurant, M/M, Restaurant Owner/Food Critic AU, more dumb aus by me, you're dumb au suplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restaurant Owner/Food Critic AU</p>
<p>Jack owns a restaurant and desperately wants to be reviewed by the famous food critic, Daniel Sousa</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'bout some apple pie?

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I pictured Daniel to have the Russian accent Enver used in Dollhouse(but if you haven't seen that, it's just a Russian accent.) Not sure why, I just did.

Jack pulled into his restaurant, Jack's All American Homemade Cooking, at ten A.M. He did so every day. Jack's was a very successful restaurant in New York City. You may wonder how a diner-like restaurant became popular in the glamorous city, and Jack sometimes wondered that too. He thinks it's because it's a homey environment, and has food that regular people can actually afford. He did, undeniably, get very lucky pulling off his business in the city, and he's grateful for that.  
His restaurant started as a very small, very cramped kitchen, with two tables in the dining area. When he first opened, he did all the work himself, but soon realized he needed a waiter or waitress to help him with the orders. He hired Angela Martinelli, a struggling actress that made it known that she would only wait here until she got her shot in Broadway. Angie was quite good, at both waitressing and acting. She hasn't made her big break yet, but at least that means Jack still has her working for him.  
His restaurant grew exponentially in the coming months and he expanded, then expanded again. He now had a large establishment, dozens of waiters, and a full kitchen of chefs. Jack doesn't need to go to work every day, since he's his own boss, but it keeps him busy.  
Jack should be content, and be grateful with how far his business had gotten, but he always has a goal, something to work towards. His current goal is to be reviewed by famous food critic, Daniel Sousa. Daniel Sousa is the most important man in the New York food industry. He had a food blog that turned into a career for him. He started by posting what restaurant he was going to that week, and then, on Sunday morning, he posts a long, detailed review of the food, service, and environment of the restaurant. His reviews can make or break restaurants. If he says he loves your food, your restaurant will double in popularity. If he hates your food, you'll be out of business in six months. Jack's goal was relatively unattainable, because Daniel only visited fancy and expensive restaurants. But, Jack figured, if his restaurant became as popular as the restaurants Daniel reviews, he'll come.  
Jack made sure all of his employees knew about his goal. Jack checked Daniel's blog every morning to see if he had been chosen. It wasn't for another eight weeks until Jack saw a picture of his restaurant with the caption "Good morning, I'll be reviewing Jack's All American Homemade Cooking this week. I'm excited for the change of pace. -DS."  
Yes! Sousa was going to his restaurant. 

\---

"Did you see his blog?" Jack asked Angie when she came into work that afternoon.  
"No, is he coming here?"  
"Yes!"  
Congratulations, Jack. I know he'll love our food," she said.  
"I'm so nervous, Ang. What if he hates it? What if he thinks we aren't fancy enough to? What if someone messes up his order and we go out of business?"  
"That's not gonna happen. Our food is the best in town. I'll wait on him when he comes in. And you cook his food. No big deal. And it's not like he is going to blend in with the crowd; he wears suits all the time. Most people come in wearing jeans. He'll be like a fish out of water."  
"You're right. I'll just wait until he comes in."

\---

Jack did wait. And waited, and waited, and waited. By the time it was Wednesday evening Jack was beginning to lose hope.  
"What if he doesn't come?" he whined.  
"He already posted on his blog that he's coming, he has too," Angie reasoned.  
"What if he changed his mind?"  
"He won't."  
Jack pouted.  
"Hey, I got something to cheer you up."  
"What?"  
"Cutie, your 4 o'clock," Angie winked and walked away.  
And dang, he was cute. He had a little smile on his lips and dark hair that Jack had a sudden urge to run his hands through. Jack decided he deserved some cheering up and approached the man.  
"Hello, I'm Jack. What looks good?"  
"I'm not sure. What do you suggest?"  
He was supposed to say 'you' but okay, thought Jack.  
"Wait, you're not Jack, as in the owner of this place?" the man asked.  
"As a matter of a fact, I am."  
"Wow, it's great to meet you."  
"You too. Has anyone ever told you that you look like that Daniel Sousa, food critic guy?" Jack asked. The man does look like Sousa. He's hotter though. Daniel always wears suits and jackets and ascots and other fancy stuff, but this guy is in a tight pair of jeans and a dark green V-neck, which is much more Jack's style. He always thought that Daniel Sousa was attractive, but, as a man who only owns one suit from his sister's wedding, he thinks he's way too elegant for Jack.  
"I have gotten that before," the man says, laughing a bit.  
"What's your name?"  
The man paused for a second, "Victor."  
"Unusual name," Jack noted.  
"Not really. Though it is more unusual than Jack, I suppose."  
"Hey, all American, like my name."  
"Actually it's old English, not American."  
"Hmm, smart and pretty. Got a girlfriend than?"  
"No, no girlfriend, no boyfriend," Victor said, smiling.  
"I guess you want to eat now," Jack said.  
"I want to keep talking too," Victor said.  
"In that case, I'll take my break now and eat with you."  
"Sounds lovely."  
Jack sat down on the other side of the booth.  
"So what should I order?" Victor questioned.  
"Can't go wrong with a good old fashioned cheeseburger."  
"Are they good here?"  
"It's my restaurant, everything's good here."  
Victor laughed.  
"Hopefully, because I like you. I don't want to have to say that your food is awful."  
"Well, it won't be. I promise."  
A waiter, Ray, took their order and left.  
"So are the cows you cook up really grass fed?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Yes, but between you and me, are they really?"  
"Yes! Trust me I can tell the difference," Jack said.  
"Alright, and what about the employees? Are they ever rude to customers?"  
"Well, every restaurant has its issues, but most of the time they're angels. Unlike those guys at Gustoso who yelled at that customer. Apparently Daniel Sousa was there when it happened. Gustoso shut down two months after that."  
"Yeah, I remember that, hearing about that, I mean."  
Victor continued to ask questions, mostly about the restaurant. Jack didn't think anything of this, what else would they talk about?  
They got their food, which was good. Of course it was good, Jack thought, it's my restaurant.  
"Do you like the food?" Jack asked.  
"It's delicious, but not as good as the view," Victor said, winking.  
Jack smiled. "Enough about me. What do you do?"  
"Um- I'm a nurse."  
"A nurse, I can see that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I got your nurse vibes."  
Time truly flies when you're having fun, and soon they were done with dinner.  
"How 'bout some apple pie?" Jack asked.  
"Are you just trying to make me spend more money here?"  
"I wouldn't let you pay if you tried, lovely. My restaurant, I don't need to pay."  
"Well thank you, Jack. I'll remember that."

\---

"This apple pie is the best thing ever," Victor said.  
"I'm insulted that I'm not," Jack said.  
"You're the second best, I promise."  
"So, can I have you're phone number for dessert?"  
"I thought we had apple pie for dessert," Victor said.  
"We can have two desserts," Jack reasoned.  
"I can't argue with solid logic like that," Victor admitted. Jack pulled out his phone and Victor told him his number.  
"I hope to see you back soon," Jack said.  
"I'm sure you will."

\---

"Why hasn't he come yet?" Jack asked Angie three days later. "It's Saturday, he posts reviews on Sunday."  
"I don't know, Jack."  
"He has to come. What if he came and I missed him?"  
"He wears suits. No other customers wear suits. He'll come in today," Angie said.

\---

He didn't come in. The restaurant closes at midnight, Jack waited until one to close on Saturday. Daniel Sousa didn't come. He must have changed his mind. He probably went to a different restaurant and completely forgot about Jack's. Guess my dream isn't coming true, Jack thought, as he closed up for the night. 

\---

Jack was an idiot. Jack is an idiot. Jack is the stupidest person on the entire face of the earth. The fact that Jack missed this will embarrass him for eternity.  
He woke up on Sunday morning and checked Daniel's blog. He expected their to be a review of some other restaurant but the review was titled Jack's All American Homemade Cooking. He came, was Jack's initial reaction. I missed him like a fucking idiot, was his second.  
Jack read the review:

5 stars  
Must hit spot in NYC

"Jack's is a restaurant in New York City. I ordered the cheeseburger, a classic favorite, and was blown away by the taste. I had the pleasure of talking to the owner, Jack Thompson, who was honest, charming, and all American just like his food."

That's when it hit him. That little shit! He told me his name was Victor. He blatantly lied to me! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. But first, he had to finish reading the review because Victor, no Daniel, was cute and called him charming and gave him 5 stars. 

"The service was excellent. I ate dessert there too. I had apple pie, the best I've had in New York, in fact. Simple, but delicious. Also, apparently if the owner deems you 'lovely' you get all your food for free."

Shit.

"Even if you do not think he will, you should still go. The price of the food is very cheap. I could eat 10 burgers at Jack's and spend the same amount as I did for one bowl of pasta at Gustoso. The environment of the restaurant is very relaxing. It is a casual establishment that you will feel welcome in."

At least he's complementing my food.

"This is the first time I was not recognized in a restaurant I was reviewing. I'm not sure why, the owner seemed familiar with me. I used this to my advantage. I asked the owner all the questions I usually ask the waiting staff, who have been trained to lie about the food. In conclusion, my meal at Jack's was spectacular. If you haven't been there yet, you should go soon. And say hi to the owner for me, just look for the handsome blonde.  
DS."

Jack was mortified. I hope no one expects a free meal now.

\---

Angie had the first shift that morning. She came in when Jack was still setting up.  
"Did you see the review?" Jack asked.  
"Wait, what? I thought he never came in."  
"He was Victor. He lied to me."  
"Victor? As in the guy you were flirting with?"  
"I made a mistake," Jack said quickly.  
"Oh my god, I need to read this," Angie said, pulling out her phone.  
Jack could tell she found the review when she started giggling.  
"You called the food critic 'lovely'?"  
"I didn't know it was him!"  
She suddenly burst out laughing. "You payed for his meal? You absolute dork."  
"I didn't know it was him!" Jack repeated.  
"Hey, he gave us 5 stars, so it's all okay in the end."  
"All okay?" Jack demanded. "It's not all okay, I look like an idiotic, ignorant flirt who is lucky enough to be able to make a tasty apple pie."  
"That's exactly what you are," Angie said. "That is, in fact, the most accurate description of you I've ever heard."  
"I can't believe you. This is all your fault. You're the one who pointed him out to me. How did you not recognize him?"  
"You didn't either! He didn't even mention a waitress, and I didn't even wait on you. This is zero percent my fault."  
"I agree," said a voice, ~~Victor's~~ Daniel's voice. Jack turned around.  
"Hello," Daniel said, walking towards them.  
"We're not actually open right now," Jack said.  
"Well, you told me to come back again, so here I am. And sorry for not including you on my review, miss," he said, pointing to Angie.  
"Leave me out of this," Angie ordered, and walked away.  
"Are you going to apologize?" Jack asked.  
"Apologize? What for?"  
"For embarrassing me! And lying to me about your own name."  
"I'm sorry for lying, but I didn't think I would embarrass you. I mean, I complimented your food, I complimented you."  
"Why did you even talk about me? You never talk about the owners."  
"Well, my mother used to say, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. I had some nice things to say."  
"You shouldn't have," Jack told, as he struggled to do anything but blush.  
"I'm sorry, then," Daniel said.  
"So, I guess I should say thanks for saying nice things about my restaurant."  
"No need, I just tell the truth. I do have a question though. How did you not recognize me?"  
"You always wear suits. I expected you to be wearing a suit."  
"I only wear suits because in the restaurants I usually review, everyone wears suits. I dressed like the people who go to your restaurant when I came here."  
That's when Jack noticed Daniel was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You don't really think I wear fancy-shmancy clothes all the time?"  
"I did until now," Jack admitted.  
"Now that we've got that cleared up, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get coffee with me?"  
"Right now?"  
"Right now."  
"Alright, if you promise not to lie to me again," Jack said.  
"I promise. I will be completely honest with you."  
"Well, I do love pumpkin spice lattes."

\---

"I want to kiss you," Daniel said when they finished their coffees.  
Jack gave him a look.  
"What? I said I would be completely honest with you."  
"Nope. You still have to make up for lying to me."

\---

Jack never let Daniel forget that the first time they met, he lied to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is so stupid lmao  
> anyway shout out to pixiegrl on tumblr for inspiring the title and whoever had that au list post that had restaurant owner/food critic, I blame you for this


End file.
